issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Crey Industries
Overview Crey Industries, or Crey, or sometimes Crey Corporation, is a megacorporation founded by Count Alphonse Crey and Countess Clarissa Van Dorn-Crey. Company history With humble beginnings in Switzerland as the pharmaceutical company Crey Biotech in 1989, after Count Alphonse Crey's coma, Countess Crey took it on herself to ensure the company they founded together would survive. With buy-outs, hostile takeovers, and key personnel acquisitions, Crey Industries, now based in Paragon City, grew to become the economic juggernaut it is today. In 1999, when Hero Corps's initial headquarters in Overbrook was destroyed by unknown attackers in power armor, Countess Crey used the might of Crey Industries to provide backing and funding for a new headquarters to be located in Baumton, but public protest by both citizens and superheroes due to Hero Corps' image made the plans fall through. It isn't known if Crey Industries still supports Hero Corps. Crey Industries is known to have working relationships with other companies such as Aeon Corp. Aeon Corp has allowed the use of their Power Transfer System for Crey Industries to conduct experiments which require huge amounts of energy in Nerva Archipelago. Recently, Crey Industries provided Aeon Corp funding to produce the worldwide company Architect Entertainment. Crey Industries also has an understanding with Arachnos, and are working together in Grandville in the area known as the Fab building something not revealed yet. Crey Industries also sponsors one of the many supergroups in Paragon City - the Paragon Protectors. Organization Subsidiary companies Crey Industries has many subsidiary companies, which may have been created from within the corporation itself, or bought out and integrated into Crey. * Crey Biotech - the pharmaceutical branch of Crey Industries, also the beginnings of Crey. * Crey Pharmaceuticals - possibly another name for Crey Biotech, or a smaller offshoot branch of the above. * Crey Technologies - the tech branch of Crey Industries. * Crey Security - the weapons branch of Crey Industries. Some of their tech, such as turrets, is placed on the open market for sale. Products produced Crey Industries is one of the world's leading companies when it comes to technology. * Component parts for 99% of existing technology available. * Crey Cola - contains 90% sugar, 9% artificial coloring and 1% nanite. Was pulled by Crey pending further studies by the FDA. * Wound Wise - a special drug used to heal injuries. Used in hospitals worldwide. Many heroes (and possibly villains) use Wound Wise to deal with injuries during battle. Wound Wise is actually developed from the mutagen used to turn the Lost into the Rikti. Repeated use of Wound Wise is responsible for long-term cellular degeneration, and studies indicate that it may even cause skin cancer. * CreyComp - Crey's computer operating system. A sophisticated mind control program which uses subliminal messages to brainwash citizens into buying Crey products and adore Countess Crey. * Revenant Hero Project - part of Project: Locke, this data is not released to the general public. However, it does concern the well-being of missing heroes as well as the Paragon Protectors. * Hypothetical Framework - designed by Dr. Brainstorm, and mass-marketed by Crey Technologies. A blue-frame cube which can combine various salvage into new inventions which can increase a Hero or Villain's power. As Dr. Brainstorm is still alive, it is assumed he is paid by Crey Industries to allow marketing of his work. * Turrets - rotating mounted heavy guns designed for maximum security. Many groups, such as Longbow, Arachnos, Council, Malta, and more, have all purchased (or perhaps stolen) turret weaponry from Crey Industries. * Excelsior - an experimental physical booster program developed for the military, but stolen and used by the Freakshow. * RDF tracking implants - used to help monitor all Crey personnel while within a Crey building. Key personnel/significant people * Count Alphonse Crey - Co-founder * Countess Crey - Co-founder * Hopkins - Countess Crey's bodyguard * Kelly Uqua - Crey acquisitions specialist based in Nerva Archipelago * Tavish Bell - Crey security chief, outside freelance security contractor based in Grandville * Dr. Carole Friedkin - Renown scientist, deceased * Dr. Paul Summerfield - Key member of the Revenant Hero Project * Howard Quigley - Lead developer on Crey's computer operating system, 'CreyComp' * Dr. Rudy Bein - Technician/researcher, key member of Disaster Relief Suit Project * Dr. Raymond Keyes - Technician/researcher, key member of Disaster Relief Suit Project, resigned * Steven Berry - Accountant, presumably fired * Lt. MacReady - Crey security member, adviser to Paragon Police Department in Outbreak * AI Executable Number 6 - Self-aware AI program, released onto the internet Notes * The name Crey is a reference to the real-life supercomputers manufacturer known as Cray Inc. The letter "C" in Crey Industries' logo is a reference to the shape of the supercomputer Cray-2. Category:Game Background Category:Companies